


Rex Dangervest Assassinates a World Leader

by RexBrickowski



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, But that doesn't matter! Have some violence, Darker than the title would have you believe, How do you write fight scenes again?, This is actually the backstory to a very obscure version of Rex I've made, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexBrickowski/pseuds/RexBrickowski
Summary: Rex hates Queen Watevra Wa'nabi. A lot.She stole his friends from him, brainwashed them, forcing him to try and get them back, which led to five unbearable years on Undar, in which time everyone forgot about him.It's about time he got payback.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Rex Dangervest Assassinates a World Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Words in brackets [Example] are translated from Raptor speak, growls and snarls.

A large blue and green raptor paced anxiously outside a doorway on the drop ship, through which she knew her alpha, mentor, and best friend sat, plotting murder.

She was quickly running out of time. They would be landing any moment and the window for talking would be closed. But the thought of facing him like this,  _ right now _ … it scared her more than she wanted to admit to herself.

She hated being frightened like this. Because she wasn't sure what it was about it all that scared her the most: what they were about to do, the danger they were about to be in, or… Rex himself.

Finally, Ripley stopped with her back to the doorway, and took a deep breath. She had to speak. It was now or never. 

Ripley turned around and walked through the arch, over to the captain's chair. Rex's eyes were locked on the starscape ahead of them, expression unnervingly blank.

[... Rex?]

Rex jumped as he heard her voice, looking around wildly, but quickly spotted her behind him. He relaxed, but spotted her expression and beckoned her closer. "Hey, 'Ley. Nervous?"

[Yes. Yes, I really am,] Ripley said quietly, walking closer and letting him rub her nose.

"Hey, no need to be. This won't be any different from our usual… activities. We've dealt with anything they've thrown at us before, we can handle whatever they've got in the castle!" 

Ripley shook her head. [No, I… I know we can do this.] 

"Right," Rex muttered, looking back out the window. "There's no way anyone can stop me now."

[I know, Rex, and that's what I'm worried about.]

Rex looked over at her sharply, eyes narrowing. "And what's that supposed to mean?" 

Ripley flinched. This was going about as well as she had imagined it would… [What I mean is… I think we're making a mistake. I'm not worried that we're going to be stopped… I myself, as well as a bunch of the other raptors, are worried that we won't be stopped. And that something… bad will happen. To you.] 

Rex stayed silent, watching her in a cool, calculating way that made her want to back out of the room again. But now that she had started, there was no way she could go back with a good conscience. [Rex, we've done a lot of things people might consider 'bad.' But we've never killed anyone. Killing someone is something you can't undo. It leaves a stain on your heart.] Riley took a deep breath. [I just… I'm speaking as your second in command,  _ and _ your best friend… Please, rethink this.]

Rex continued staring at her in that cold way, eyes scanning her face. But then he sighed, the tension releasing from his shoulders, and Ripley perked up hopefully. "Listen, 'Ley… I can't expect you to understand why I need to do this. It must seem pretty despicable to you, huh, plotting to kill someone…?"

Ripley shook her head quickly. [No, no I understand, this is all coming from a place of deep pain, but… That's the thing, Rex, you don't  _ need _ to do this…! We can turn around, you don't need to go down this path!] 

Rex was shaking his head, so hard his long hair whipped through the air. "'Ley, Ripley,  _ no. You don't understand. I  _ **_need_ ** _ to do this." _

Ripley's heart sank. His voice had taken on that sharp edge again, as it so often did when he was about to spit venom.

_ "Everything that has ever happened to me, all of the pain I ever experienced, everything I've ever lost, is all because of  _ **_her._ ** _ " _ Rex was panting slightly, his blood pressure rising at just the thought of the Systarian queen, his fury whipping his body into a frenzy. But then he sat up straight again, running a hand through his hair, brushing it back. "I… I can never truly move on as long as she's alive. Don't you get it, Ripley…? This is the only way I can move forward. Once…  _ she _ is gone… the source of all my problems will be gone. Then we can leave, and never return. I'll finally be free of all this." Rex turned his back on her. "This is the only way forward. I'm sorry, but you can't change my mind." 

Ripley watched him sadly as he fell silent, gazing out the window again. Clearly, their conversation was over. 

She sighed, turning away.  _ No, Rex… _ she thought sadly, but couldn't find it in her to speak to his back.  _ You can still walk away and move on now.  _ She shot one last look over her shoulder at Rex, staring out into space at something only he could see, body tense from years of carrying more weight than it could bear.

_ Once her blood is on your hands? _

_ You'll never be free. _

\-----

[There's no way we can make it through!!] Connor cried, as he barely dodged another adhesive trap, fired through the air directly at his face. The garish smiling rainbow smacked against the wall behind him as he slid behind a pillar for cover.

[No, we can do it!] Bucky roared into his headset. One of the only ways the intruders had managed to keep the upper hand was that none of their enemies could understand the growling language they exchanged orders in. [They're out of explosives!! Have you noticed? They haven't fired one in the past ten minutes!]

This small squadron of raptors was holed up right outside an entrance to the circular throne room. At the other entrances, similar groups of dinosaurs took shelter behind pillars and portions of collapsed walls, unable to move forward themselves, but preventing anyone from moving past.

The hall itself behind them was a scarred battlefield, ornate pillars and gaudily decorated walls crumbling or knocked over from explosions, the ceiling partially collapsed, offering a view of a sky swarming with Rex-wing fighters, ready to offer aid. 

Rex had brought an army of raptors on foot to storm the palace, but had since ordered many of them to retreat, once he realized there wasn't enough cover for all of them. He wasn't about to put any of them in unnecessary danger, where they would only get in the way.

Instead, they now piloted their ships, waiting for any signal. 

The remaining royal guards that hadn't been knocked out, clawed, bitten, or had their armor broken to pieces had fallen back to the queen, and were now struggling desperately to block the doors. So far they were succeeding, standing as a living blockade, clublike spears bristling as they pointed outwards.

The queen's general might have lost use of her jetpack, but she was agile enough to compensate, darting between the doorways through which the queen was currently holed up with her personal guard, firing those sticky traps from her blaster at any raptor that dare tried sticking their head out from cover.

Bucky was right, however, the explosives that had once seemed to fill the air had since stopped being launched with abandon. Behind the larger barricades of rubble, raptors were hurriedly treating their scorched brethren, though it had quickly become clear that the explosives, although destructive, were not lethal. Even when under attack, the Systarians avoided hurting anyone where they could. 

[No, Bucky, that's not enough!] Ripley quickly interjected. [They must be holding onto some! If any of us try advancing, we'll be goners!!] 

[Cover me.]

Ripley's body went rigid at the low growl in her headset.

[A-Alpha, you can't be--?] 

[I only have one more shot with my disruptor rifle. This one has to be for the queen,] Rex snarled. [It's the only way I can kill her.]

Rex was behind a pillar by himself, a large gun strapped to his back, a dagger in each hand.

[Rex, no, we need to fall back! There's no way you can get through, especially not with the general attacking anything that moves!]

[Ripley is right, they're bound to have more explosives! We can't push on, you'll be captured!!]

[We can't cover you, there's no way through! Our blasters are out of ammo!!] 

Rex gave a roar of frustration. [Is there ANYONE who didn't waste all their ammo on the city guard??] Static was all that came through on the intercom.

[... I d--] 

The general took advantage of the silence around her to speak.  **"This is your final warning,"** her voice boomed out, altered and magnified by her helmet.  **"If you do not surrender peacefully, we will be forced to renew our attack, and we WILL take you all down."**

[She's bluffing!] Percy barked, but everyone could hear the fear in his voice. [They don't have anything left, any more than we do!] 

[She's probably talking about reinforcements from within the city! We need to pull back while we still have a way out!] 

_ [WE ARE NOT RETREATING!!!] _ Rex roared, making all the raptors jump and clutch at their headsets. [She could be bluffing, she could be talking about reinforcements, she could be talking about pulling another gun out of her ass! I'm not going to stick around and find out!! The longer we stall the higher the odds the queen has already escaped!!]

Rex turned and pointed at Ranger, who gave a start, looking terrified. [You! You still have a few rounds??] 

Ranger nodded, eyes wide, pupils slitted with fear.

[The moment I leave cover, the general is going to come charging at me. You need to fire at her and divert her attention long enough for me to Master Break through the guards.] 

[But Rex, you don't have the room to pull off a ground punch! You won't--] 

[We are RUNNING OUT OF OPTIONS HERE!] The raptors all jumped again. 

Rex tensed, looking ready to run. [Ranger I swear to the maker… if you are a bad shot, you better hand off your gun now. If you fuck this up…]

Ranger, in tears, handed their gun over to Ripley, shoving it into her claws. Ripley looked down at it in fear, then at the general, who had heard the commotion and was facing them now.

**"Sounds like you've made up your mind."**

Ripley turned towards Rex, who was staring at her, the fury in his expression warping his face and turning him into a stranger. [Don't disappoint me, Ripley.]

Ripley nodded, hoisting the gun, heart thundering in her ears. It all came down to her. 

Part of her debated… missing on purpose. Letting Rex get captured.

Saving him from himself. 

But then Rex was charging forward, and the time to think it over was lost.

**"NO!!"** the general shouted.

Time seemed to slow. 

Rex leapt into the air.

The guards readied their clubs. 

The general raised her hand, a smiling heart armed and already vibrating. 

Ripley took aim.

Then everything happened at once. 

Ranger's gun went off, the expert shot from Ripley hitting the general's hand, detonating the heart.

As the explosion rattled the room, Rex made a slashing motion with one of his daggers, an unfamiliar move. A shockwave that resembled a wall of green flames erupted from the blade's tip, exploding outward towards the guards. Effortlessly, as if they were nothing more than rag dolls, the large, heavily armored royal guards were knocked aside.

Rex followed through with his momentum as he neared the ground, and his fist slammed into the tiled floor. With a sound like a crack of thunder, the ground exploded.

Shrapnel flew in all directions, a cloud of dust made from obliterated tile flying into the air. The guards, who had already fallen, were now sent flying, slamming heavily into the architecture or skidding across the floor. Raptors screeched and scattered as some of the pillars they had been taking refuge behind started to crack and crumble, taking more of the ceiling with it.

Mayhem scrambled to her feet, having been knocked against a pile of rubble from the partially collapsed ceiling. Her helmet was askew, its reflective shield shattered. She favored her left leg, clutching her right with her hand as it bled profusely. 

She scanned the smokescreen of debris desperately, coughing as she tried to speak, voice modifier unusable. "Where… is he?! S-someone… stop him!!! H-e's going after… the queen!!!"

Her voice was drowned out by the chaos, but the guards were in no position to obey her order had they heard.

Raptors continued to flee in every direction, their instinct to run away from the collapsing building finally overpowering their orders from Rex. He was on his own.

Only Ripley stood her ground, staring at the cloud as it dispersed.

Where Rex had collided with the ground, a crater the size of a swimming pool had been created. The doors to the throne room had been blown open, leading to darkness. The walls the doors had been affixed to were already starting to crumble as well. 

There was no sign of Rex.

Ripley fought the urge to sob.

She had lost him… she had failed.

There was no saving him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just wanted to build hype with this little snippet... The next chapter is where shit goes down!


End file.
